


Ten Minutes

by Gunschute



Series: Crossroads Collections [9]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: I'm a weak soul, M/M, and here's more stupid fluff, because I've not brought myself for the angsty ideas yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gunschute/pseuds/Gunschute
Summary: "Come on. Just ten minutes. It'll be there when you get back."





	Ten Minutes

It wasn't unusual for Roadbuster to get wrapped up in his work. As a matter of fact, anytime it  _ doesn't  _ happen Crosshairs is genuinely surprised. The Wrecker just didn't much like walking away from a project that wasn't  _ finished _ .

Even if it meant little recharge and hours on end up and trying to piece it all together. Which wasn't healthy, and honestly likely wasn't the best move.

Crosshairs had taken it upon himself to intervene when it got too bad. Once he realized there was no way he was going to ‘fall out of feelings’ or whatever you'd call it.

Years later, and here they are. On Earth. With the emerald Wrecker diligently working away at some fancy weapon that he'd not left in the last twenty-seven hours.

A pout played at the Corvette's lips as he ambled up to the Wreckers’ leader, arms reaching up to sling their way around Roadbuster’s neck— mindful of his rocket launchers. The action easily earned him a grunt, but otherwise no real acknowledgement.

“Baaaaabbbeee…~” Crosshairs let his voice drag into a small whine, azure optics flicking down to watch the Wrecker slowly cease his welding.

“Wot d’ye want Cross?” Roadbuster finally spoke up. Not turning his full attention to the vivid green mech, but his work was definitely on standby for the moment.

Which prompted a soft grin from the Corvette as he leant in, gently resting his helm to the side of the darker green mech’s. Engine rumbling softly.

“Ya been at this for  _ hours _ , ya need ah break.” Crosshairs prompted lowly. Near enough to the other's audials that a whisper was more than enough.

“‘M almost done,” Roadbuster promised, welder starting back up again— only to be gently grasped by clawed servos, which slowly urged the Wrecker’s servo away from his project.

“An’ it'll still be ‘almost done’ later,” Crosshairs pointed out with a faint snort. The arm still hooked around Roadbuster’s shoulder lowering to gently massage at the metal plating of his back. “C’mon, babe. Jus’ ten minutes, a’ight? How's that?”

The attention already had Roadbuster’s optics half shuttered under his visor, a touch of a grin playing at his lips.  _ Primus _ , he already knew how good they were at working out wire kinks.

“A’ight, a'ight,” Roadbuster relented softly, setting the welder down to turn to Crosshairs— a servo raising as he pointed at the Corvette with a digit, “ _ Ten minutes. _ ”

Crosshairs had him passed out in seven.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so it wouldn't leave me alone after seeing a pic on Tumblr (http://crossbust.tumblr.com/post/164518837092/requested-by-anon-for-some-crossbuster-im-happy) so you guys can read this AND check out some great visual content for this beautiful ship as well!  
> (check out all their stuff I love their art)


End file.
